Ultraman Reuz: Episode 12
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Another Side, Another StoryEdit Keychain Doll use: *Ultraman Reuz *Jean-bot *Ultraman Taro Final Villain *Darker Being (Dark Ketaros) *Alien Magnum '''Extra Note: '''This is the Final Episode of Reuz Series, would be long enough for 10 to 12 chapter. The story will continue to the second season, Ultraman Reuz Final Mix. Previous Episode Reuz and Jean-Bot working together to defeat Mega-Flash. Adding enough speed and strength. Gaku and Elly found the flower they been search. Reuz"Reuz Sunshine!" said Haruto. Reuz fire a new special attack, pink colour of his crystal of light. Jean-Bot unleased a deadly windwill using his weapon, Jean-Ax, and slice GiriJean. Both of the monsters explode, Haruto fainted. Before he was sent to the hospital, he make the peace sign meaning he will be okay. Chapter 1 At the hospital, Haruto has receive his treatmen by putting the blood that contain the sample of the flower to his blood, when it start to mix, the virus will be killed same as Reuz light that help him fight. "How are you feeling, Haruto-kun...?" ask Marina "Kinda okay right now..." he reply "That's glad to hear.." In the dark layer again, Principal Tojo reveal himself, the true of Alien Magnum face, with two swords on his side, bow to Darker Being. "Is the battle is ready...?" ask Magnum "Soon enough.....but there's is one more item i need...." said the Darker Being "What's...?" "My predecessor doll...inside the grandaughter of Misuzu Isurugi...Hikaru's friends..." "Which mean, i must kill her first to obtained it..." "Don't kill Haruto...his mine to settle this one's and for all..." "My plessure..." At Furoboshi School, Taro view the outside window, the wind blow. "Wo...wo..wooo" he fall down, his body lighter than a stone. "Why does i have to go with the bad moment..." said Taro "Taro-san" said Haruto "Oh, Haruto-kun! You're back, is good to be your side again" "Yeah, everything is over now....i think" "Yes, yes...but why i still in the a Doll state!?" "Don't ask me, we'll find a way to freed you..." Chapter 2 Awakening Of Havoc Kobe was under attack, lightnings struck all the buildings, destroy half of it. People running away, when the buidlings suddenly transform into a giant sit for the devil. Jean-Bot on his way as a flying, he prevent the explosion and lightnings on his own protection. Haruto, Marina and Gaku appeared, they've been thinking why it suddenly attack the city without any monster's or Alien's. "This is the Master true desire..." said Tojo "Tojo! So it was you...." said Gaku "Give Marina to me!" said Tojo "I refuse, she's not your toy..." said Haruto "It won't stop attack the city unless Marina on my hand..." "Talk to my hand!" Haruto rise up Reuz Spark, Reuz keychain doll, he grab and Scan. "Ultra Live!" "Urutoraman Reuz!" Ultraman Reuz rise up, he perform a barrier protecting everyone, he accelerating himself to protect other buildings and last the attack hit him, he fall down on the lake. "You see...Reuz couldn't stop a single hit..." Tojo reveal himself as an Alien, Alien Magnum. "So, that's you true self...Tojo..." said Haruto Alien Magnum change his size to big, he battle Reuz. Reuz block his attack, while counter with a side kick and punch. Alien Magnum jump when Reuz about to released his punch, when he turn to the sky, Alien Magun summon his duel gun and shot, Reuz fly to the sky. Bend both of his arm, wind come out of nowhere to his arms and he perform a cyclone slash toward Magnum. A slowmotion scene where Magnum dodge both of the Cyclone Slash but Reuz wasn't watch out his guard, Alien Magnum charging his fireball and fire. Reuz turn back and he was hit by a giant fireball. "Arrkkkkk!" Reuz grunts. "Haruto!" shout Daiki Jean-Bot manage hitting Alien Magnum with a laser beam, Alien Magnum shot twice of his fireball from his gun, Jean-Bot crash landing safely. "I have not time to play right now...Ultraman Reuz, give me Marina!" "No..." Reuz summon his saber when his crystal of light change to Indigo. "Reuz Saber!" said Haruto Alien Magnum fuse his guns into a sniper, which can also become a blade. Chapter 3 Reuz battle again with Alien Magnum, strike their weapon, again and again, both looks equally match. Jean-Bot gave an extra hand, summon his Ax both Reuz and Jean-Bot fight Magnum alone but both overpowered easily. Alien Magnum shot his 45 miles distant of his Fireball from his sniper weapon. Reuz was hit on his stomach, he was sent back hit the tall buildings, leaving him sitting beside the buildings with his colour timer blink red already, Jean-Bot knee down exausted. "Hmm, i spend to much time" Alien Magnum disappeared in the shadow. Reuz revert back to Haruto, Jean-Bot sent Daiki down. "Haruto, Daiki, are you alright..?" ask Gaku "He's a tough opponent..." said Haruto When they turn around, Marina acctually disappeared. "Marina!?" shout Haruto "Marina-chan!?" Gaku "I see...Alien Magnum acctually buy some time to battle us while someone kidnapped Marina..." said Haruto "How do you know...?" ask Daiki "That's what time now Alien tactics..." "You really are watch Aliens Movies..." "This no time to talk, we need to save her!" But all the people surrounding them, they look angry. "Why are there surrounding us...?" ask Elly "Toguya-san....?" Haruto saw his favourite Doughnut owner. "Mai...do you have that thing?" ask Daiki "Yeah, why...?" "It's about time we use it...." Mai throw the object that Daiki mention the sky, it explode into smoke bomb while Haruto, Elly, Gaku, Daiki and Mai took ooportunity to escape from the people. They were force to run away to Touzen City where Shuuya Kaze appeared infront of the gate with other people. "What....?" "Grandpa...what is this...?" ask Haruto "We'll kill you all...after Alien Magnum take Marina" "Haruto, it's was just a mirror of our nightmere...i learn this, of science Mirror can be our greatest nightmere who show us our evil side..." "I got no choice" "Ultra Live" Haruto scan a new doll. "Ultraman Dyna" A human size Dyna appeared. "You can change size..?" ask Elly "Kinda..." reply Haruto Dyna teleport all of them into someplace where people won't find, Music Room of Furoboshi School, Dyna revert into Haruto. Chapter 4 Adventually, Haruto's and the other come at the right place where Marina was seen hagging up on the school hall with Tojo and a dark shadow character appeared talking. "The enemy has come..." said the shadow character He disappeared. "Marina!" shout Haruto "This is it Haruto...the final battle!" Whops screen shot, rewind! shout Haruto and the others The battle should place on Kobe, Marina should be inside her memory. "Oh, who cares! Dark Lugeil should be my power!" said Magnum Both Marina and Alien Magnum disappeared, Haruto was suck into a portal and resend back to Marina' memories acctually. This well the ending began. Like always, the sunset on the beach, Haruto walk near the lake, where lot's of memories about him and Marina appeared. Pass through him make him remember Marina, they have been friends since kindergarden. Alien Magnum appeared at giant size on the lake, Marina fainted on her childhood swing, Haruto rise up Reuz Spark and transform again to finish Alien Magnum. "At last the power is mine acctualy, i cut down Marina inner self to claim my prize..." said Magnum A flashback saw Alien Magnum use his sniper to slice down Marina and take Dark Lugeil doll, she fall down fainted unknown if she is dead or not. "I won't forgive you this time...we sette this time..." said Haruto Reuz accelerate, Alien Magnum tried to shot with his full blaster bullet when he receive the Dark Lugeil doll, but he caught Reuz head and smash him on the ground. He lift Reuz and throw to the forest. "What power i had...such power" said Alien Magnum Reuz punch Alien Magnum he block it and kick Reuz sending him back to the lake, while he stand up Alien Magnum use his chest to fire a purple dark beam similar how Dark Lugeil does. He fire, Reuz cross his arms to block the attack, everytime of the attack is getting stronger and he was shot back. Alien Magnum accelerate, Reuz punch the ground and accelerate, both of them will punch each other but Magnum fist punch Reuz chest with a great blow, sending him back to the ground laying. His colour timer flashing red. "Have you give up...?" ask Magnum Marina in the darkness never woke up. "Oi Marina. Marina!" "What should a saviour must do...?" "Slay the darkness inside, releasing the light...?" "Slay the darkness....released the inner light..." Marina speak slowly "I can't hear you!" "Slay the Darkness and released the Inner Light!" said Marina and she woke up. Chapter 5 Haruto smile but he never really did sure about himself. Reuz rise up again, for the last time. "Never heard of Darker Being" said Haruto Reuz absorb all the light and transform into pure Aura light surround him, he run and punch Alien Magnum, a great blow sending him back. "What...!?" Reuz uppercut and Kicking combo, Alien Magnum strike him using his Darkness Beam on his chest. Reuz straighten his hand to the middle, the beam hit his hand but not his body, the beam disappeared. He jump to the sky with his left leg bend and his right leg appeared to be flash red to kick Magnum. Insert Song, Ginga No uTA "What....power!?" ask Magnum The Crimson Kick hit Alien Magnum chest, while Reuz about to finish him with a kick but disappeared in light. He reappeared back on Alien Magnum back side. "Now, it's the finale" said Haruto "Noooo!!!!!" shout Alien Magnum He explode, turn into small particles but he revert into small size Alien Magnum. Reuz revert back to Haruto. "Don't get little closer or i kill this girl..." said Magnum "Why are you too obses to obtain great power...!?" ask Haruto "You see this...?" Magnum showed Dark Lugeil energy trident. "Thats...!" "Dark Lugeil energy triden....!" He suddenly slash Marina chest again, and take Dark Lugeil doll, when he about to disappeared, a dark ray come from nowhere hit him and explode for real. The Dark Lugeil doll disappeared also. "Marina!" Haruto lay down Marina on his thighs while grabbing her arms. "I don't know i can survive again.." "This memories of me...it's will keep accompony me forever" "And all the things i've done with you...." "Daiki" a Daki flashback "Gaku" Gaku flashback "Elly" Elly flashback "Mai" Mai flashback "Gramps and Tsukasa" Both flashback "Your Grandfather.." Kaze flashback "And you, Haruto" "Please, let me go, i want to rest in peace" Haruto cry over Marina words "Haruto, please do me a favor..." "For...my hope...." "Destroy Dark Ketaros...so that all keychain doll can be set free..once and for all...." "Promise me..." "Promise....?" "I promise..." "I'm glad i meet you...and our friends..." Marina slowly close her eye, transform into light and disappeared, all the light particles bond together and reform back the last and only colour, Rainbow. "This is, what Ultraman Reuz need to defeat Dark Ketaros" said Marina The orb of Rainbow colour flew throw the Reuz Spark and all the memories of him and Marina shade away. "Marina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cry Haruto Chapter 6 Final Battle? All the place about to disappeared, it's like underwater (Note this is how Ultraman Nexus Meta-Field End), Haruto still knee down holding Marina only item that she carried all time, her lucky charm on her pocket. "I promise....i will protect everyone and kept your Lucky Charm..." her lucky charm look like Star shape with a smiling face. Haruto was transport back to the reality world. He enter Tsukasa and Gramps shop, lucky his friends are all there waiting for him. "Haruto-san!" "Where's Marina...?" ask Mai "Marina...is gone" said Haruto "Why...why aren't you save her!!!?" Daiki grab Haruto and punch him "Daiki, stop it!" "Alien Magnum slash her to take the prize, Dark Lugeil doll but it suddenly destroy by purple ray...i think thats the real villain.." said Haruto Daiki punch the wall. "Kisama...Tojo" "Everything is set up, this whole fight we in are just to make him stronger" said Taro "What do you mean Taro-san...?" "Everytime Reuz or Jean-Bot defeat monster, it become the source power of Darker Being..." "Face the reality or the nightmere..." said Haruto A huge explosion coming from the school, Haruto and the other sense it they quickly run to the school. A young person wearing black outfit cover his face, when he turn back Haruto knee down remembering the death of all the people from the original Ultraman to Zero, the outnumber people suffering. "Arghhh!" "You see, its never been easy to created back the power..." "Who are you...?" ask Daiki "Dark Ketaros...the mastermind of all this" his red eye is like a scar. He rise up a black and purple spark that known to be Dark Spark. It open it face and spread red and blue aura to Haruto's friends, all of them fell asleep. Except Haruto. The spark start to voice. "Dark Ketaros" the person disappeared, a dark being appeared at giant size infront of Haruto, with red sharp eye, black blade on his left and right shoulders, his head quite resembles Reuz head and 8 red orbs on his body. "This is...the Dark Ketaros....?" "I am Dark Ketaros....feel the pain and suffer everything!" He destroy Furoboshi school again after Dark Lugeil, Taro appeared on Haruto's shoulder. "He quite...resembles his Predecessor...." said Taro "Stop It!" Haruto rise his Reuz spark, attaches Reuz Doll and transform again. But Reuz rise transformation currently was disturb by Dark Ketaros who use his Predecessor skills and kick Reuz to the hills. Chapter 7 Dark Ketaros stab Reuz with his giant size foot, Reuz tried to push the foot but with his size and strength it's impossible. "Why!? Dark Ketaros!" said Taro "I want to avenge my predessecor...to plounge the world into total Darkness..." Reuz colour timer began to flash red. "With this size, his time limit reduce to 1 minute..." said Taro Dark Ketaros life Reuz and kick him to the sky, while he accelerate himself to punch him and send him to the ground back. Ketaros horn fire a litghting blast toward Reuz, he manage to dodge well but the lightnings hit his back. "Hiarkk..." Reuz grunts Dark Ketaros continue his attack with special dark bomb from his chest, it fire rapidly. Reuz active his barrier, only three fireballs and he was hit continuesly. Reuz lay down back to the ground. His fireballs hit Furoboshi School, everything is destroy. He watch and laugh out loud, all of his plan working perfect and about to reach his goal. Dark Ketaros rise his Spark, opening a dark portal, sucking the humans darkness in their body after Mega Flash fail to do it. Reuz knee down exausted, his colour timer flashing and he could only hear a girl cry. A child who wore red shoes with a teddy bear come appeared to Reuz. "Mr. Ultraman...are you okay?" ask the girl. Reuz watch the girl and loose his sight. "Why won't you fight...?" "Because...i'm too weak to fight..." reply Haruto "Don't be sad, everyone is afraid of something even Dark" "You could find your own light in you" the young girl quote make Haruto remember his mother's word when he was little. Haruto's Mother "You could find your own light in you" Dark Ketaros fire his fireballs again. "Humans should not live in my world!" "Arrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhh" the girl scream afraid. Reuz sacrifise himself, let the fireballs hit him, he protect the child. Reuz colour timer flash rapidly while he fall down beside the girl. Reuz colour timer didn't flash anymore, his crystal of light dim. Reuz lost his energy and light. "Hahahaahah!" "I'm superior, non existence in this life can battle me" "Not even my other self, Ultraman Reuz" said Dark Ketaros Falls Of The Darkness "Reuz!!!!!" shout Taro "I won't let this happen again! Not even my pupil!" said Taro "But i've been cursed again, what possibly i could do...!?" Chapter 8 Taro mind focus on the light in him, he meet all of his Ultra Brothers. Ultraman, Zoffy, Seven, Jack, Ace, Leo, Astra, 80, Yullian, Mebius and lastly Zero. "Everyone...you alive..." said Taro "We're survive as Keychain Doll and Spark Doll, our hope depends on him..." "Reuz...?" "He save us...but now we lose all hopes..." Ultraman "After a long time, we haven't seen Ultra kind of him, Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Cosmos, Noa, Ginga are all come from unknown place..." Yullian "But their become our ally..." said Zero "He remain mystery to us" said Jack "But he died because of protecting the child...if we weren't in this form, we should be the one who protect him" said Ace "Hmm.." ask Taro "Haruto time by time he will be weak and lost his memories if Dark Ketaros isn't defeated yet" reply Leo "Why is that happen..? "Because, Dark Ketaros is him. Dark Ketaros is the same entity with Reuz, when time skip, Dark Ketaros absorb all the memories and become him who transform into Reuz itself if he defeat Reuz.." reply Astra "After that, Reuz will completly vanish same as Haruto..." said 80 "I can't let this happen..." said Taro "Taro! It's time, to reveal the M-78 Ultras! Our strength is burning to help our fellow Ultra friends, Ultraman Reuz!" said Zoffy "Now, bring forth of miracle, rise from the cursed!" said Mebius "Revive Reuz" said Seven. All the Ultra Brothers disappeared, leaving Taro with their energy store inside him. Taro rise in his rise transformation. Ultraman Taro!" said Gaku. "Taro-san!" Daiki Dark Ketaros haven't move aside, he didn't scare toward Ultra but feed them with suffering and hatred. Taro jump performing his old tradition style in the air and kick Ketaros. He can't block the attack, his Dark Spark fall down to the ground. Taro punch and continue to punch Ketaros, while he rise his hand and perform chop attack on Dark Ketaros head. "Even you're a M78 Ultra...you are not worthy to defeat me..." said Ketaros "I heard you can see the future..." "You wrong, i am the future. Ultraman Taro, let's the game begin!" Dark Ketaros dodge the attack and punch and kick Ultraman Taro, he fall down. "Eat what you deserve..." Dark Ketaros take his Spark back and charging his darkness, he fire a purple and red ray from his Dark Spark toward Taro, he quickly turn around to see Reuz laying down lifeless, he sent his remaining energy with his colour timer flashing red. Taro was hit by the Dark beam "Urkk!" Taro hurting "Haruto...!" Taro shout Haruto's name to wake up. Taro colour timer flashing red rapidly, Dark Ketaros adding some of his energy to destroy Taro, Reuz colour timer starting to light blue back. But Taro.... Chapter 9 Taro was destroy by Dark Ketaros beam, he shattred to a light particles. Mai and Elly cry, Daiki angry face, Gaku couldn't believe same as Kaze and Tsukasa. "I've defeat the heroes..." Dark Ketaros continue to absorb the mana of darkness and bring despair and terror to humans. Reuz standing up slowly from his awakening. Dark Ketaros heart beating up. Reuz crystal of light lighten up back. Dark Ketaros feel dizzy due to his memories, Reuz eye shine back. "You think is over...the party just started" said Haruto "I promise Marina...that i will destroy you once and for all and freed all the keychain dolls" "There's no way i will break my promise!" said Haruto. "Let's go Reuz!" Reuz letting out his light to change his size to his original size he use to be. Now that Reuz size equal to Dark Ketaros, Reuz lending punches and start to counterattack back, Dark Ketaros kick Reuz on the chest, but Reuz counter it back with Joker Punch. Both of them back off to their back side. Reuz summon his Ultimate weapon, Reuz Spark transform into Element Light Saber on his right hand holding the Spark while his left hand summon Reuz Saber. The Element Light Saber hold all of his colour that he can use to attack. Dark Ketaros show his Dark Spark and quickly transform it into Energy Twin Dark Saber, he can projected purple darkness with it. Reuz and Dark Ketaros move to engage their battle, the saber and dark saber equally matches. But their next attack brought them to the sky blow the cloud into circle shape, Reuz in blue light, Ketaros in red light fighting each other, they arrive at the moon sliding while both of them tried to defend the attack, Reuz finally give a cut on Ketaros hips. But Ketaros kick Reuz back, he manage to regain his balanced. "Next stop...The Mars!" said Ketaros Reuz grab Dark Ketaros and throw his out to space. "There's is no mars...to Earth!" Reuz accelerate his flying in a blue light kick Ketaros sending his to earth, he fall on the ground. "Ketaros is loosing!" said Gaku "Nice one Haruto!" said Daiki Reuz landing safely. "Ultraman Reuz..is it destine we will meet on the war?" ask Ketaros "No...this is not the war...but your fate of death..." said Haruto "What.?!" "You kill everyone that become your friends and ally just because you hold your succerssor power..." "They also have dream to catch...never become selfish like you" said Haruto "Arghhhh!!!!" Ketaros rise again, Reuz slice Ketaros with a wind slash, next with water slash, ground slash, flame slash, Light slash, thunder slash, and finally with a multi slashes on him. Reuz punch and kick Dark Ketaros again, throwing Ketaros and his own weapon on the left side. Dark Ketaros accelerate himself grabbing Reuz and slam him to the ground, Reuz punch his red orb on the chest with Joker Punch, it broke appart releasing the chain soul to their Keychain Dolls. The Ultra Brothers are also their in the sky. "Thank You, Young Warrior" said Zoffy. All of them revive Taro were back in Keychain doll form. Reuz watch the sky its already evening sunset. Dark Ketaros charging up a darkness galaxy on his chest, absobing the mana that he collect. Reuz also charging his Ultimate and final attack with rainbow galaxy infront of them, he rise his right arm 45 degree on the right. "That must be...Reuz Ultimate Rainbow..." said Mai "It's just like Tiga Time Flash...." said Gaku "Haruto, got the colour from Marina" said Shuuya Kaze "Gramps...?" "Yes, that's what Marina wish for to destroy Ketaros..." Dark Ketaros didn't wait for charging he fire the dark galaxy attack. "Darkness Ultima Hyper Beam!!" the ray hit full of Reuz body, but nonthing happen. When the attack stop, Reuz already summon his Ultimate Rainbow barrier. "What...." Reuz "Reuz Victory Especially!" shout Haruto. Reuz fire the full blast of rainbow galaxy toward Dark Ketaros. The ray hit all of Ketaros body part. "No...i won't loose now....!" "Why...!" said Ketaros "Only dark creature like you deals with an absolute..determination to destroy the light" said Haruto "One...day..everything will be destroyed..including you...let's meet again in the next life" said Ketaros "Yeah..i be waiting" said Reuz Dark Ketaros was destroy and explode in big explosion. His Dark Spark shattered, unseal the form of Keychain Doll. All the Keychain Doll appeared fly to the sky, to their home. Insert Song, Sara Theme (Ultraman The Next) Mrs. Sara, Maki Shunichi, Gaku, Elly, Mai and Daiki watch Reuz. Reuz slowly standing straight. His body turn to light, while it reabsorb the light to his colour timer and into small light flying down. The light reverted to Haruto laying down. "Haruto-kun!" "Haruto-san!" "Haru-kun!" said Gaku Haruto open his eye watching the beautiful sky, the world have been safe. "Glad you alive..." said Maki "Haruto-san, you have bring fort of independence of the world..." said Kaze "I think i gonna need a vacation in London..." Chapter 10 Haruto checking the Reuz Spark, it's still exist. Reuz in the light talking with Ginga and Taro. Both of them in the sky, Reuz in the Spark summon a hologram of himself. "Reuz, you won't return...?" ask Ginga "I want to stay with Haruto on Earth..." "Even the monster aren't show up now, i want to live here..." reply Reuz "Haruto and i have become a best friends..." "If that is your wish that i accept it" said Ginga "But remember Reuz, you must sleep for four years in Haruto in order to fully combine with Dark Ketaros so that you can be one again..." said Taro "I know and i accepted the fate..." "Arigatou...Sayonara, Ginga...Taro" said Reuz slowly merging with Haruto. Five months later, Gaku and Mai has graduated from the school. Both of them take diffrent studys, Mai take on Biology and Gaku take engineering. "Congratulations Gaku, Mai!" said Haruto "Thank You!" "Haruto, Daiki...what happen to Reuz and Jean-Bot...?" ask Elly "Reuz in the Reuz Spark sleep...my grandfather keep it somewhere so he can sleep alone in the light without been bother..." "Jean-Bot will be our space ship if you want to go out on space..." said Daiki "Hehe...." "Well, someday...there will be hope that we can see them again" said Kaze "Haruto, where is your next destination...?" ask Daiki "I want to have a vacation in london where my uncle is there..." reply Haruto "Thank You for everything..." said Gaku crying "Hey, if im okay, i will return" said Haruto cheering Gaku Haruto walk away to the airport "Sayonara, Haruto" "Take care of yourself Haruto smile. "One day, i will set this right" -Soon the world will be plounge again by the darkness when another strong enemies appeared and it's up to this hero to save everyone even if he will lose himself someday- Ginga and Taro fly to the future ahead them. Waiting to be return someday. Reuz asleep in Haruto for four years in order to be fully merging with Dark Ketaros to become one. His memories appeared one by one and his hidden power and abilities return. Secret Ending A boy standing on a building watching the night sky in Kobe, he hold an item that shine bright. "Reuz is not the only Ultra that exist.." The End Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes